Pet Party
It had been brought to my attention that another game, called party town, has appeared on facebook and is identical to pet party. However, it has ALSO been brought to my attention that not only does Plinga not own this version, and it appears to be directly stolen from the plinga version (which may be why it was removed in the first place), but that a lot of the 'original' artwork for pet party and party town is stolen from DeviantART and Pixiv users. Please go Here for more info and please, do not give them any business as they are stealing and making money off of art that people put time and effort into. ANY COMMENTS SUGGESTING USERS PLAY THE STOLEN FACEBOOK VERSION WILL BE REMOVED FOR THE ABOVE REASONS. Thanks, Admin Hiilumaru that's rite girlfriend. when we catch these mothersuckers they will pay Pet Party is an online browser-based game created by Plinga co. and Magnetjoy. It takes place in a small world called party town, where pets live and go about their daily lives. Game Play The user starts with a pet which they can customize to their liking and recieve a house starting with one room. In order to get more they must either level up and complete various missions or buy them with gems. The main purpose of the game is to collect coins and purchase items to care for your pet such as: Hygeine items, food, clothing, accessories, furniture, garden supplies, appliances, and much more. To earn coins the player must log-in daily, complete daily missions, take out trash in your own or other peoples homes, playing games or get love gifts from love trees. Your pets can visit and form relationships with other pets from both your friends list and in the game itself. You can also earn coins by working in other players' gardens by clicking on the scare crows. Starting the game When you first start playing, you are taken to the customization room, which can be accessed later as the shop "Groovy Groomer's", and you give your pet its own custom look and Name. After that, you can go through the starter missions to tech you how to play. You are given 2000 coins at the beginning of the game, and earn more by doing pretty much anything. You need coins to buy most of the things in-game, from the 11 stores on the shopping street. The stores are also shown on the bottom menu bar, along with your friends list. You switch between those by clicking the tab at the top of the bar. Daily Login Players will get some prizes when they log in everyday. Players will get a special prize if they log in for five days in a row. Prizes may include Gems( also known as Sappires, Coins, Daily Log-in Medals, Lucky points, etc. If you leave pet party for one to three months, logging in after this period of time will reward you with: -A Cleaned pet -20,000 Coins -5 Sapphires Mini Games There are three games which the user can choose to play which are Perilous Platforms, Whack-A-Pet (Also known as Bang Bang Hall), and Party Soccer. Each game can only be played five times, but the player can increase the amount of times playing a game by purchasing a 'Magic Game Card' at Maddie's Magic shop for 9 Gems. Missions There are special missions for the player's pets to do. Missions can be seen by clicking on the scroll icon on the top left corner below your level bar. Daily Missions are always at the top of the list, and the only missions that you can skip by clicking the X that shows up next to them when you mouse over them. Available Missions are the second one and they are missions that you can choose to do. Every mission, except the Daily Missions, have time limit. Once you choose to do a mission, the time will start to count down. Missions must be done in their time. Once a mission's time has expired they will go back to Available Missions column and you have to pick them up again. Some missions have Level limits. These missions require a level to pick them up. Once you finish a mission you will get EXP, coins, items, lucky points or diamonds. Daily missions follow a pattern every day; Visit PetPetty, feed/groom/play with/compliment three friends' pets, play Party soccer/perilous playforms/whack-a-pet three times, Take a photo of your pet/your pet and a friend, and plant in the garden/click on a passerby. The only daily mission to reward diamonds is 'photograph your pet', which gives one diamond as well as coins and EXP. 'Click on a passerby' only works if the pet you click on gives you something, like lucky points or coins, and 'photograph your pet' only works if you save the picture you take. Tips and tricks *You can take a job like housekeeping and go out to the shopping street, cleaning pets' houses and filling their status bars, for fast experience points and leveling up. *Become a dragon tree farmer. Each baby dragon from the trees is worth about 1000 coins, and each dragon coin is worth around 500, so planting several of the trees will give you a lot of money very quickly. *Drawing on chalkboards is easier on osme laptop trackpads than with a mouse. *Buying a house on the shopping street not only gives you the chance for strangers to give you gifts, but they can also come take care of your pet for you. *gifting a chalkboard is an easy way to communicate on sites that don't allow sending mail, since the chalkboard keeps its messages even when sent to other players. It is, however, reccommended to only use the cheap chalkboards for this, becuase they might not send the chalkboard back if it is a valuable one. Pet party loading screen 1.jpg|The Pet Party ordinary loading screen Pet party lucky star bar 1.jpg|This the stat bar for the number of Lucky Points the player has. Lucky Points are used to open Treasure Chests. Category:Pet Party